Demasiado tarde
by edsvolvo
Summary: No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde para decirle al alguien cuánto lo amas y cuánto te importa... porque cuando se van no importa qué tan fuerte grites y llores... ya no podrán escucharte. Adpt.


**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell, FFAD.**

 **groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJE SON DE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A GustavoRusherboy13

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE** **:** Conforme se vayan acercando al final del OS, se presentan más cambios de las personas que narran, así que presten más atención para que no se confundan.Y como dice Gustavo en su nota, él tiene puesto unos "separadores de tiempo", pero yo lo he remplazado con un simple punto.

* * *

Nota de Gustavo: Wazzaaa! Pues que les puedo decir... Este fic es una adaptación de un video musical japonés, en realidad no sé cómo se llama pero sí sé que amo ese video, una prima me lo enseño así que este fic va dedicado especialmente para ella (La maldita me descubrió mi cuenta y ya leyó todos mis fics, pero aun así la quiero XD) y también para todos mis lectores, solo les puedo decir que siempre que veo el video, me hace llorar (Sí, sí soy un chico sensible y ¿Qué? XD)

Será un oneshot Kogan, para todos los amantes de esa pareja, como mi mejor amigo en fanfiction RusherloveKogan, y uno de mis autores favoritos I Love KL.

Advertencia: El contenido de este fic pude ser no muy agradable y feliz, de hecho es triste e injusto, en caso de que no les guste, háganmelo saber y yo les responderé gustoso muajajaja okno, solo dejen reviews, y quiero que sepan que sí los leo, pero no siempre puedo contestarlos, y otra cosa, en este fic consideré innecesario el uso de los "Diálogos" así que no verán ninguno... Bueno solo uno XD.

Aclaración: En esta ocasión usaré un separador que indicará los cambios de tiempo (?) ya sea de un mes, un día o hasta algunas horas, ustedes lo notarán... Creo XD, mi separador (sencillo): ~¤Demasiado tarde¤~

¡Disfruten!

.

 **Summary:** No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde para decirle al alguien cuánto lo amas y cuánto te importa... porque cuando se van no importa qué tan fuerte grites y llores... ya no podrán escucharte.

.

* * *

 _Esta adaptación está dedicada a mi amiga rusher: Double Rainbow._

* * *

 _Demasiado Tarde_

 **POV Alice.**

La alarma suena, me despierto y quito todo rastro de sueño de mi rostro, te veo durmiendo a lado mío y no puedo evitar sonreír, eres hermoso.

Me levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarte, busco algo de ropa en el armario y me voy al baño a vestirme; una blusa morada cuello "v", ropa interior y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, me lavo los dientes y me peino.

Salgo del baño lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido, y veo que aún duermes, y de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Busco un par de calcetines y unos converse negros.

Abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y salgo con la esperanza de no despertarte, me dirijo a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, solo espero que esta mañana no estés de mal humor.

Hago la mesa; un plato con tu desayuno, un vaso de jugo y un vaso de agua con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que sé que necesitarás.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de nuestra habitación y te veo salir, caminas hacia mí tocándote la cabeza y me imagino que es dolor de cabeza.

Te sientas en tu lugar habitual en la mesa, haces tu desayuno a un lado y te acuestas sobre la mesa.

Intento darte de comer pero me golpeas en la mano, no me molesta, hasta me hace reír. Muchos dicen que estoy loca por soportarte, pero yo digo que estoy loca por amor, del amor que tengo, porque a pesar de todo… te amo.

Corro a mi habitación y tomo mi videocámara, camino con algo de diversión hacia ti, te grabo y tú te molestas pero aun así no me detengo, quiero tener en video cada momento que pase contigo.

Te levantas molesto y te vas a la sala, te recuestas en el sillón y caes nuevamente dormido, no puedo evitar suspirar, tomo una manta y te cubro con ella…

.

Veo el reloj desesperada, son las tres y media de la mañana y aún no regresas, hace más de seis horas que saliste con tus amigos al club nocturno, tengo miedo que te pudiera pasar algo malo, estoy muy preocupada, jamás soportaría vivir sin ti a mi lado…, solo espero que estés bien.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y entras a la casa a tropezones, caminas tambaleándote hacia mí. Corro y logro sostenerte entre mis brazos evitando que caigas, te llevo hasta el sillón y te siento, aliviada de saber que estás bien. Te abrazo pero tú me rechazas, haces una mueca de asco y vomitas sobre mi vientre. Lentamente te dejas caer sobre el sillón y te quedas profundamente dormido, ignoro el hecho de que tengo vómito en mi regazo, me arrodillo frente a ti y tomo una de tus manos, sonrió al sentir como cierras tu mano apretando la mía inconscientemente, sé que de alguna manera me amas, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del sillón y sin soltar tu mano…

.

Me despierto y veo que no estás, pero sobre el sillón hay una nota: "Salí a dar una vuelta, vuelvo por la tarde. Te amo". Sonrío al leer la parte "Te amo", me gusta tanto que no puedo evitar releerlo una y otra vez, sucesivamente.

De repente recuerdo que el día de hoy es nuestro aniversario, nuestro tercer aniversario.

Estoy muy feliz por ello, tanto que tomo mi videocámara y me grabo, hablando sobre las cosas que amo de ti, diciendo que te amo solo a ti.

Aprovecho que estarás ausente hasta más tarde y te preparo una cena romántica.

Tomo una ducha larga y me visto de la mejor manera posible, hago la mesa, pongo dos copas y en el centro de la mesa una copa de vino blanco, tu favorito. También coloco dos velas rojas, riego pétalos de rosas rojas alrededor de los platos y las copas, sobre el mantel "rojo pasión", dándole un toque más romántico…

.

Cuando por fin llegas, ni si quiera me saludas, te encierras en nuestra habitación y te metes en la ducha.

Recuerdo que eres algo vanidoso y que te gusta estar vestido para la "ocasión" y por eso no te molesto.

Cuando por fin sales, caminas hacia mí. Te observo durante unos segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sé, pero sí sé que te ves hermoso. Cuando llegas hasta a mí, espero que me abraces pero, en lugar de eso, me dices que saldrás a un club nuevo y que llegarás tarde, me sorprende que ni si quiera notes la cena.

Ya resignada, intento que por lo menos te lleves tu chaqueta, pero la rechazas arrojándomela directamente en la cara y te vas sin despedirte…

.

 **POV Jasper**

Acabo de llegar al club, rápidamente entro sin hacer fila, ya que soy cliente frecuente. A lo lejos veo a mis amigos sentados en nuestra mesa habitual; sin demorarme más, camino hacia ellos. Durante todo el día he tenido la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo muy importante, pero no sé qué es así que lo dejo pasar.

Comenzamos con la diversión. Mientras bailamos, bebemos una copa de vino blanco, mi favorito.

La noche pasa rápido, ya que perdí la cuenta de las copas que he bebido. El alcohol que hay en mi sistema comienza a afectarme, comienzo a perder la poca cordura que me queda, la música está a un nivel muy alto, me emociono y comienzo a bailar cada vez más rápido. Mientras hago mis movimientos algo locos al ritmo de la música, golpeo a un chico sin querer, él me reclama pero yo decido ignorarlo, le doy la espalda y eso al parecer le molesta más porque me da vuelta violentamente, quedando cara a cara.

No estoy dispuesto a dejarme, por lo que le arrojo el vino que había en mi copa directamente en la cara, me mira sorprendido, sonrió triunfante y me burlo de él. Cuando por fin reacciona se ve molesto y no me sorprende. Sin aviso alguno me golpea muy fuerte, en ese momento me invade una furia incontrolable, me abalanzo sobre él y ambos caemos al suelo, él está debajo de mí intentando protegerse el rostro mientras yo lo golpeo.

Sus amigos se meten en la pelea, por lo cual me dejó en desventaja, pero no estoy solo; mis amigos me defienden, el club se hace un completo caos, golpes por todas partes…

.

.

 **POV Alice**

Ya no lo soporto, desde que lo conocí lo he tratado de la mejor manera y nunca he escuchado un "gracias" por parte suya. Puedo perdonarle que olvidara nuestro aniversario pero que no llegue a dormir ya es el colmo, son las cinco cuarenta y seis de la mañana. La puerta se abre y él entra, como siempre, borracho, pero esta vez se ve diferente, se ve golpeado.

Corro alarmada hacia él, le pregunto si lo habían asaltado y él niega, me dice que en el club inició una pelea, lo cual me sorprende. Él toma asiento y le pido que espere, me dirijo al baño y tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, regreso con él y abro el botiquín, tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo remojo con alcohol, intento ponérselo en su labio el cual sangra y esta inflamado, pero él lo rechaza golpeándome.

Ya no puedo más. Enojada, le recuerdo que ayer fue nuestro primer aniversario, le digo que ya estoy harta de sus maltratos, decido que no vale más la pena pelear con él y me retiro a nuestra habitación para dormirme…

 **POV Jasper**

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Sabía que había olvidado algo, no la culpo, hasta yo me hubiera molestado, pero aún no comprendo por qué razón no lo mencionó ayer, antes de irme al club, pero por ahora me duele la cabeza, así que prefiero no seguir pensando en ello. Me voy a nuestra habitación y la veo tendido en nuestra cama, dormida.

Me pongo mi pijama y me recuesto a lado suyo, estoy cansado y no tengo ánimos de hablar…, por el momento dormiré…

.

La escucho toser muy fuerte, abro los ojos aún adormilado, miro el reloj: siete quince de la mañana. Me dirijo hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda pero ella se levanta de la cama y se mete al baño dejándome completamente solo.

 **POV Alice**

No sé qué es lo que me pasa, tengo mucha fiebre y no puedo dejar de toser. Siento sus brazos en mí, y durante unos cuantos segundos me siento segura pero ya no lo soporto más, esta tos me quema la garganta, me levanto y me voy al baño, me encierro y comienzo a toser aún más fuerte. Me cubro la boca con las manos y toso una vez más, siento algo caliente en la palma de mi mano, la miro y me doy cuenta de que hay sangre en ella, no sé qué significa eso. Me meto a la ducha bañándome con agua fría. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco me ayude. Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a la salida. En la cama, Jasper aún duerme, por primera vez esa "estúpida sonrisa" no aparece en mi rostro. Me visto cómoda y salgo de la casa.

 **POV Jasper**

Me despierto, estoy solo en la habitación. Miro el reloj el cual marca las doce en punto. Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina esperando ver mi desayuno ya listo en la mesa, pero no es así, la mesa está limpia; en la cocina no hay nadie, la busco por toda la casa pero no la encuentro. Supongo que sigue molesta y salió a caminar como acostumbra. Decido esperarla, espero que no tarde mucho en llegar…

.

No lo puedo creer, ya son más de las dos de la tarde y Alice aún no llega, tengo mucha hambre pero ella es la única que sabe de cocina. Escucho un coche estacionarse fuera de la casa y sé que es ella.

Cuando entra a la casa se ve muy pálida, más de lo normal. Pasa delante de mí sin siquiera saludarme, comprendo que está enojada, pero no es excusa para que no me atienda como es debido. La alcanzo antes de que entre a nuestra habitación, le reclamo pero ella me ignora. Su piel se siente muy caliente, se gira dándome la espalda, no entiendo qué está sucediendo con ella. La veo alejarse de mí, pero antes de llegar a la habitación se desploma en el suelo. Estoy muy asustado, corro hacia ella, intento hacerla reaccionar, llamo a la ambulancia y espero su llegada…

.

Ya han pasado tres días y aún no sé qué le pasa a Alice. Entro a la habitación y la veo tendida en su cama blanca, rodeada de máquinas que monitorean su salud. Ella me ve y se gira dándome la espalda, no puedo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Lentamente camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando mi cabeza con la suya. Me doy cuenta de que está llorando, es la primera vez que la veo llorar y no me gusta…

.

Han pasado ya dos semanas, los doctores le diagnosticaron una rara enfermedad proveniente del oriente, nadie sabe cómo es que la contrajo. Ella ya ha perdido su cabello, lo extraño es que no es por las quimioterapias, ya que no le han hecho ninguna, ya no puede caminar y casi siempre está débil…

.

Un mes y aún no ha mejorado. Los doctores dicen que lo más probable es que no tenga cura. Durante días pasados he estado tratando de ayudarla, le compré un gorro color morado, su color favorito, la saco al jardín del hospital en su silla de ruedas, le leo los libros de medicina favoritos y platico con ella.

Hoy me dejaron alimentarle, le compré su comida favorita, la lasaña, intentando darle de comer pero no quiere, me está mirando sin expresión alguna, solo una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Beso su mejilla quitando esa pequeña gota de agua y le digo que la amo, pero ella no me contesta…

.

Estoy en la casa, vine a ducharme y a comer algo. Una vez que termino voy por mi chaqueta a la habitación; cuando la tomo, veo la cámara de Alice sobre el buró. Tiene muchos videos en ella, abro el primero y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, ese video lo grabó cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí. Veo los demás videos, todos muy hermosos. Llego a una parte en la que los videos no son muy bonitos, en ellos me veo maltratándola, yo siempre molesto, hay una gran cantidad de videos así. No puedo evitar llorar al verlos todos, soy una mala persona, en cambio ella siempre está feliz, alegre y positiva, como una buena persona, ella siempre tratándome de la mejor manera a pesar de maltratos. Llego al último video, es ella, reproduzco el video y lo veo:

"Hola. Este día es muy especial para mí porque hoy, exactamente hoy, se cumple nuestro tercer aniversario de casados. Estoy muy feliz por estar contigo y porque tú estás conmigo. Aunque siempre estás molesto y arrogante, quiero que sepas cuánto te amo, y te lo demostraré diciendo todas las cosas que amo de ti: amo tus ojos, esos que siempre hipnotizan por su hermoso color azul; amo tu sonrisa, porque cada vez que cada vez que la veo, mi día se vuelve alegre; amo tu cabello rubio y más cuando está mojado porque te hace ver muy sexy; amo tu nariz, por la manera en la que la arrugas cuando te enojas; amo tu manera de ser, aunque no lo creas; amo tu cuerpo, ese que me vuele loca y que en ciertas ocasiones me... simplemente amo tu cuerpo; amo tu forma de hablar; amo tus intentos de comida; amo despertar cada día y verte a mi lado; amo cuando la luz de la luna te ilumina haciéndote ver como un ángel, mi ángel; amo tus pucheros de bebé; amo tus dedos largos… tú sabes por qué; simplemente amo todo de ti, la lista es demasiado larga, pero lo más importante es que te amo a ti, simplemente, ¡TE AMO!"

Estoy llorando de alegría, no puedo creer que ame todo eso de mí, a pesar de que yo fuera malo con ella.

Mi celular suena y contesto, es del hospital, me avisan que Alice está grave, salgo de casa corriendo directamente al auto, lo enciendo y me dirijo al hospital…

Corro por los pasillos del hospital, subo al tercer piso por el elevador, cuando llego a su habitación hay un completo caos, doctores moviéndose de un lado a otro y Alice retorciéndose en la cama, su boca está llena de sangre, los doctores intentan ayudarla. Ella me mira, nos miramos durante unos segundos y de repente deja de moverse, sus ojos se cierran y deja de respirar, los doctores intentan reanimarla pero no funciona. Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas y comienzo a llorar…

Estoy en su habitación, una sábana blanca la cubre por completo. No puedo creer que ella ya no está conmigo. Le descubro la cabeza y veo su cara, parece como si estuviera dormida, la beso en sus labios y esa cálida y suave sensación que tenía antes es reemplazada por una sensación fría. La abrazo y me recuesto a lado suyo, cerrando mis ojos mientras las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

—Yo también te amo.

Pero ya es… demasiado tarde.

* * *

¿Por qué decidí adaptar este OS? Porque mi amiga es rusher y quería adaptar algo de su fandom para dedicárselo… Así que espero que le haya gustado a alguien. Si es así, anímense a dejar un rr. Es algo con final triste, por lo que quiero saber sus opiniones.

Jasper fue una mala persona. No digo "fue un idiota", porque lo que hizo es de mala persona, trato mal a Alice por donde sea que lo mires. Esos tratos no se deben dar a ninguna persona. Lamento si hay alguna Team Jaspero por aquí :p

Gracias a Lizzie por batear es OS. Eres grande, linda.

Les mando un saludo: las quiero y los dejar un review no cuesta! Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
